


Ladybug

by equineaurora



Series: Adrien appreciation week [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien appreciation week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Day 2 of Adrien appreciation week, Emotions. He's actually Chat Noir for most of this but whatever. 
When Ladybug gets hurt Chat gets upset.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, so sorry this is slightly late. I actually wrote it before 1 pm but then had to go to work so I'm just now posting it. 
> 
> I really struggled with this prompt so I personally don't feel this is up to my normal standard and I'm not happy with it at all but my beta liked it so here you go. 
> 
> Thanks a million to fanficismything for betaing. She's the best! 
> 
> Tomorrow's will be better!

Adrien was trapped against the wall of the school with the Akuma between him and any chance of escaping to transform. He watches with wide eyes as the Akuma advances on him,  _ I’m sorry My Lady,  _ he thinks as he closes his eyes and braces for what’s to come. 

He hears a strange whirling noise and opens his eyes to see Ladybug drop from the roof right in between him and the Akuma. “I don’t think so Akuma, Adrien is not on the menu today.”

“Ladybug!” Adrien says in awe as the spotted heroine engages the Akuma.

“Run Adrien!” she calls without taking her eyes off the victim.

While she distracts the Akuma, he starts edging towards the door. He manages to get to it and slips through it and is grateful to see his classmates have fled. He ducks into the first unlocked classroom he finds and releases Plagg from his bag. Before Plagg can complain or ask for cheese, Adrien is already calling for the transformation. “Plagg, Claws Out!” he calls and smiles as the familiar transformation washes over him.  

He jumps out the classroom window and uses his baton to get onto the roof so he comes back into the fight from a different place then he left. He gets to the edge of the roof and looks down just in time to see Ladybug hit by the Akuma and flung through the windows of the school. “LADYBUG!” he calls, angry now he runs along the roof until he’s above the windows Ladybug was thrown threw and drops down right before the Akuma can go after her. “Don’t touch her,” he growls, launching himself at the akuma. “How dare you hurt her!”

He pushes the Akuma back until they’re a safe distance from the broken windows. He sees the purple butterfly appear over the akuma’s face and while Hawkmouth is talking to the victim, Chat Noir growls, “Hawkmouth! I know you can hear me. You will NEVER have our Miraculous. And I will never forgive you for harming Ladybug in your quest for world domination or whatever. Prepare for trouble,” he hisses, bringing his claws up.

“And make it double,” A silky voice adds as a hand suddenly wraps itself around his wrist before he can call for Cataclysm.

Chat looks back at the voice and his eyes light up as he see’s Ladybug. She’s got scratches on her face from the glass but her suit protected her from any other damage.

“Easy Chat. I’m alright.” She says to him in a soothing tone of voice.

The change is almost instantaneous as he relaxes and brings his hands back down and looks her over. “My Lady,” he breathes out, smiling at her. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” He pulls her into a hug then jumps away as the Akuma attacks again.

"Fight now, hug later Chaton,” Ladybug calls from her new position on the roof where she had gone to avoid the recent attack.

“Of course my Lady, gladly,” he says, focusing on the akuma he distracts the Akuma while Ladybug calls for her Lucky Charm.

About ten minutes later the Akuma is cleansed and Ladybug calls for the Miraculous Cure. As the swarm of Ladybugs leave Ladybug herself scratch free, Chat remembers the “hug later” part and pulls her into a hug again. “I’m so glad you’re again. Seeing you thrown threw a window is not the first thing I want to see when I get to a battle.” His voice cracks a little, he’s just so relieved she’s ok.

“Shh Kitty, I’m just fine. I’ll never leave you,” she promises reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He soon relaxes and only steps back when her Miraculous beeps.

“It seems it’s time for you to go My Lady. I’ll miss you,” he says, offering a tentative smile.

“See you later Chaton,” she says, returning the smile before throwing her yo-yo out and swinging off.

He watches her with awe struck eyes until he can no longer see her, then he too leaps off to find somewhere to detransform.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments and kudos!


End file.
